The Bratty Prince
by Orenji-Lover.02
Summary: Len Kagamine,A rich boy with a rotten attitude. He is Adored by everyone in his school thus earning the nickname 'Prince'. He bumped into Rin Kagami,the Ex-Princess of the school. Len thought why she didn't praise him like a Prince like everyone does. Len got interested and even hiring Rin as his maid for three days by threathening her.Will Len change his attitude because of Rin?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! :3  
Uhhh.. this is my very first fanfic! :D  
And.. I'm using my all time favorite Vocaloid couple, Kagamine Rin and Len as my main characters...  
Enjoy Reading!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. T^T**

* * *

Len's POV  
Another day at Crypton High.

"KYAAAAHH! Prince Len-sama is here!" a girl screamed to the crowd of girls which were usualy waiting for me at the front gates.

I got out of the car and the screaming began to get louder.

"Have a nice day Master Len." Gumiya, my driver waved at me.

"Yeah Whatever." I replied as I got my bag.

The car drove off as I walked through the gates.

It was like I was walking on a red carpet as Kaito says, Girls were on the side screaming my name, Some even fainting from seeing my Handsome face.

They always give me the Royal Treatment as Ted would say, Well I am the school's Prince so It should always be like that right?

"Hey Shota Prince!"Kaito said waving at me with Ted following behind. He was eating a cup of ice cream like always.

"Hey Bakaito." I said glaring at him while chuckled and kept eating his cup of ice cream.

"So How's life Mr. Royal Pants?" Ted asked while pushing his glasses up.

"As usual, Sweet Royalty." I said very proudly at them and they sighed.

Kaito Shion and Ted Kasene were my two bestfriends. We've been friends ever since Middle School.

"Luka-sensei told me we'll be changing seats today." Ted said and I sighed.

"I wish I could be seated next to Miku!" Kaito said as we got inside the classroom.

I sat in the front while Kaito and Ted sat beside me. Kaito on the Left, and Ted on the right.

Luka-sensei came a few minutes after and the class went dead silent.

"Class, I'll be arranging your seats today Okay?" Luka-sensei announced.

* * *

I got seated a chair apart from the window and as Kaito wished, He sat beside Miku behind me. Ted got seated next to another Red head like him, Kasane Teto I think?

"Rin Kagami, You sit next to Len Kagamine." Luka-sensei said and a girl with short blonde hair sat next to me.

She looked at me and I noticed how much we looked alike. She had blue eyes like mine. We can be posed as twins or something.

She had two white hair clips on her bangs and she had a big white ribbon tied neatly on her hair.

"Nice to meet you Rin." I said using my charm that worked on all girls.

"Nice to meet you too... Len" She said looking away.

What? No blush? No squeal that the Prince was actually talking to her?! This girl is one of a kind.

"Ooohh! The ex-Princess of the school seated next to the Prince of the school!" Someone squealed. She glared at the student who said that and excused herself to get her books.

"Psst. Ted." I said poking him on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"What did he mean by calling Rin the Ex-Princess of the school?" I asked and he gasped.

"You didn't know?" He asked. I felt my left eye twitch.

"That's why I'm asking Idiot." I said and he glared at me but chuckled.

"Rin Kagami was used to be called the 'Princess' of the school, But somehow she became sick of it and she slowly became unpopular. Now she's just an average girl." Ted explained.

Who would ever get sick of being popular?

* * *

**Whew! First Chappie done! How do you guys like it? Review please!**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaaaa~ I'm back to update!**

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed.. XD**

**Sorry if the first chapter is short,, I'm just a beginner here in FanFiction.. :3**

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy Reading~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid... *cries in a corner**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I was getting my books inside my locker, I sighed that no more letters were filling up my locker. Back then when I was still popular, Love letters were making my locker look like a mail box. It was a little fun to be popular at first But, It gets pretty boring.

Good thing that I'm just an average girl now.

**RIIIINNGGG! **

I went out of my trance hearing the bell. Oh Shoot! I do not want to be late for Math!

I ran as fast as I could, But unfortunately bumped into someone. My books flew right onto his head.

"I-I am V-Very S-Sorry!" I said getting one of my books. I looked at the person who I bumped into,

It was Len Kagamine. Oh. my seatmate in class.

"Tch. You almost killed me! You Stupid Girl!" He yelled at me glaring.

"What? Killed by 3 small books dropping on your head? I said I was sorry!" I yelled.

"How dare you! Don't you know that I'm the Prince of the school?!" He yelled getting up.

"I. Don't. Care." I yelled at his face.

"But you were the Princess of the school! How could you not care?!"He asked glaring at me.

"Well, I got sick of the Royal Treatment and became an ordinary girl like I am today. You'll get pretty bored of it someday, Trust me." I said walking away.

"Hey Wait! I'm not finished with you!" He yelled.

"Whatever Princey." I replied at him.

**Len's POV**

I must think on ways how to get back on that girl.

Embarrassing her? Nah. Threatening her? Hm. Sounds like a good idea.

What will I use to threaten her?

Use Seniors to creep her out? Hm. Well I do know some seniors who will help me.

I smirked as i thought of a devious plan.

Dismissal Time~

**Rin's POV**

"Hey Miku, Teto.. I forgot my book in Math in the classroom. Catch up with you guys later." I said.

"Oh. Okay Rinny." Miku replied.

I dashed to the classroom and got my Math book

As I was walking in the empty hallways I saw Len. He was crossing his arms smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes and tried to ignore him.

"Where do you think you're going Rin?" he asked.

I tried to ignore him when suddenly two Seniors held my arms.

"Ugh! What The Hell?!" I yelled kicking.

"Rin. I want you to be my personal maid for three days." Len said.

"You ordered them to do this? How dare you Bratty-!" I was cut off by a senior clamping my mouth.

"Be careful with your words Rin. Or else They will get it too." Len said and four more seniors came and they had Miku and Teto.

"What the Hell?Why are you doing this?!" I asked

"Stupid. It's revenge from earlier" He said I bit my lip.

"Why would you want me to be your maid? I can pay you with money instead." I said and he chuckled.

"Sorry Rin, But I'm already rich." He replied. I looked at Miku and Teto.

"J-Just Three Days Right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Fine." I said and Len laughed in victory

"Let go of them." Len ordered and the seniors Let go of Miku and Teto.

"Let me Go too!" I whined while kicking.

The seniors Let me go and they disappeared with Len.

Miku and Teto hugged me crying.

"Rinny! W-We're So S-Sorry!" Miku said.

"It's alright. It's just Three days Right?" I said and They smiled.

"Yeah. Who knows. maybe you can change Mr. Royal Princey Pants." Teto said making me laugh.

"Yeah Right. He'll never change. He'll always be the Brat he really is." I said and they nodded.

When we were at the gates of the school, My smile turned to a frown.

Len was waiting there.

"Took you long enough!" He yelled.

"Get inside the car. Oh. We'll be stopping by your house for you to get your clothes for the next three days." He said smirking.

"WHAT?!" I yelled making Miku and Teto flinch.

"You heard me. Now Get. In. The. Car." He said.

I can't believe this.

He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me to the car.

"Goodluck Rinny?" Miku said while she and Teto were waving me off.

When I was inside the car I kept glaring at Len. I was wishing his existence would vanish into little ashes.

"Stop Glaring at me." He hissed.

I looked away from him and looked at the window.

**Len's POV**

We reached Rin's house and to my surprise, Her house was just as big as ours.

She got inside and so did I. She ran upstairs while I observed her house.

"Miss Rin-sama?" I looked and saw a maid.

"Oh. are you Miss Rin-sama's Friend?" She asked.

"Uhm. Well.. Aquaitance?" I said and she nodded and went back to the kitchen.

I looked at the pictures in her living room.

I saw a picture of the singer Kagami Lola.

My eyes widened, realizing that Kagami Lola was Rin's mother!

I also saw a picture, A family picture. They were by the doorstep of her house, I saw a boy. He looked like Rin in a way and Rin was smiling happily.

The second picture I noticed didn't have the boy. and Rin was smiling, But not as happy as the first picture.

"What do you think you're looking at?" I jumped when I saw Rin with an Orange bag, glaring at me.

"Uhh.. Just Get in the car." I said walking away.

When we were inside the car I noticed Rin was quiet. I looked at her and saw her sleeping.

"Tch. We haven't reached my house yet and you're already sleeping?!" I said. I looked at her and saw her innocent face. I blushed when I noticed I kept staring at her.

When we reached my house I got out of the car.

"Rin! Wake UP!" I yelled and she immediately got up.

She got out of the car and got her bag.

"I'll hold this for you Miss." A servant popped out of nowhere trying to get Rin's bag.

"Oh! No.. It is my luggage afterall. Thank you for being kind though." She said bowing.

"Are you sure? Okay Then." He said walking away.

"Tch. You're already flirting with other servants?" I said and she glared at me.

"It was called being nice You Idiot." She said and I rolled my eyes.

When we got inside, Maids greeted me and Rin.

"Len Kagamine!" I jumped hearing my older sister's voice.

"What is it Lenka-nee?" I asked boredly.

"Who is she?" She asked pointing to Rin.

"My Personal Maid for three days." i said and I saw Rin twitch.

"Oh. I'm Lenka Kagamine, Len's 17 year old Older Sister." She shook hands with Rin.

"Oh. My name is Rin Kagami. Nice to meet you." She said bowing and my sister squealed.

"KAWAII! She's so cute I can just eat you up!" My sister said squishing Rin's face.

I laughed at Rin and she glared at me.

**Rin's POV**

"Gumi!" Len yelled and a green haired maid with red goggles ran up to us.

"Yes Master Len?" She asked while bowing at Len.

"Help Rin in arranging her bedroom." He said and I twitched.

"Right Away Master Len." She said and she smiled at me.

I smiled back as we climbed the stairs and stopping at a yellow door.

She opened the room and it showed a normal room It's walls were Light Yellow and the bed was also yellow. There was a desk, a closet and a built in bathroom.

Gumi helped me with my clothes and in arranging the bed.

"Rin isn't it?" she asked while sitting on my bed. I nodded and she gigled.

"Welcome to the Job." She said.

"Oh. I'll only be his maid for three days." I said and she sighed.

"If you have any troubles, Just call me. It's going to be pretty hard to be that Brat's maid." She said and I laughed.

"So you also think that Len is a Brat!" I said and she nodded.

"I can't stand that boy!" She said lying on the bed.

"Yeah. I just met him earlier in school and here I am now." I said in complete agony.

"He did it for Revenge?" She asked.

"Well Yeah." I said and she gigled.

"You're the first girl he took revenge at." She said.

"Really?" i asked.

"Well, Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't fall for his Charms." she said and I chuckled.

"I don't like Brats like him." I said and she laughed.

"Gumi? We need you in the Kitchen." A green haired boy knocked on my door.

"Oh. Right Away Gumiya." She said standing up.

"Rin, this is Gumiya, Gumiya this is Rin, Len's Personal Maid for three days." Gumi said approaching the door.

"Oh. Welcome to the job Rin!" he said giving me a thumbs up.

"Thank you." I said bowing at him.

Gumi whispered something to Gumiya and Gumiya looked at me with Sympathy written all over his face.

"D-Don't worry Rin! Len is really... Uhm... Err.. Well.." he said. And I sweatdropped. Their looks already explains that Len is a Bossy Rich Brat.

"Well. If you need any help call me or Gumi. And... Goodluck with Len i suppose?" he said and they went outside my room.

I sighed and plumped down my bed.

The door swung open revealing Len with a white box. I twitched and sat up.

"Next Time, Could you even bother knocking first?" I said glaring at him.

"I don't need to. I'm your Master." he said chuckling.

"Three days Kagamine. Three days." I said and he threw me the box.

Inside was a Maid's uniform. I twitched.

I placed the box down and sat on my bed.

He approached the door. Good. He'll leave.

He stopped and crossed his arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to say Goodnight to your master?" He asked.

"No. Now Leave." I said glaring at him.

"This is an Order."he said.

"Yeah. Goodnight. Go die in a hole." I said boredly.

"Do you want me to make you my personal Maid for a week instead of three?" he asked smirking.

I glared at him and stood up.

"Goodnight Master Len. I hope you may have sweet dreams with sprinkles on top." I said twitching while saying that.

"That's more like it." He said smirking while closing the door.

I plumped down the bed again. How I wish I didn't meet That Brat in the first place.

* * *

**Second Chappie DONE! Hope you guys like it. I'll Update as soon as I can.  
Review Please! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey theere. I'm back to update! Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time though. So many homework and projects to do at school, So Gomen-nasai! .**

**Oh, By the way, It's Miku's b-day today! Happy Birthday Miku-chan! XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Well, I wish I did... T^T**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I opened my eyes to the beeping of the alarm. Since when the heck did I have an alarm? Iroha is the one who wakes me up everyday.

I looked at the time and saw that it was just 4:30 am. WHAT? School starts 7:30 am and It's just 4:30? I could have slept longer!

I tried to stop the stupid alarm clock from beeping but It just won't shut up. In my anger and frustration, I twitched and threw it out of the window.

I looked around the room and realised that... I wasn't in my room. Where the heck am I?

I went outside the door and rushed down. My tummy grumbled so I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Bananas,Bananas, Banana flavored yoghurt, Bananas THE FRIDGE IS FILLED WITH BANANAS! What happened to all of my sweet oranges?

I pulled my hair Panicking that there were no oranges left  
"ORRAAANNNGEEESSS!"

I slammed the fridge shut and kept looking for a single orange.

"Oh. Rin. Ohayo." I saw a green haired girl walk in the room along with a green haired boy.

"What the Hell?! Who the heck are you? Did mother hire new servants?" I said backing away from them and they both looked at each other confused.

"Rin. It's Gumi and I'm Gumiya. Do you have Amnesia?" The boy said. and I raised a brow.

"Uh.." I whimpered out.

"You were hired to be Len's maid for three days right? " they said and I remembered what happened yesterday.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot." i said and they facepalmed.

I looked at their hands and saw grocery bags.

"Oranges!" I yelled making them flinch.

"Oh! You want an orange Rin?" Gumiya asked and I nodded.

"I have one right here!" Gumi said raising the orange and Gumiya grabbed it and waved it infront of me.

"Want it?" Gumiya asked and I nodded.

He gave me the orange and I peeled it and ate happily.

"Aww Rin! You're so KAWAII!" Gumi squealed and Death hugged me.

"Well, You should really make Len breakfast and wake him up in his room. It's already 5:00 and you have to go to school." Gumiya said and I nodded and frowned.

I proceeded to the stove and thought of what to cook for the brat. Hm. Pancakes.

"Hey Rin, Len really likes bananas So why don't you make him Banana Pancakes?" Gumi suggested.

"That would've explained why the fridge has so many darn Bananas." I said and she gigled.

"Not only Len likes bananas, Even his sister Lenka." She said and I frowned as I remembered Rinto-nii. Both of us really liked oranges and we would always fight if there was only one orange left in the fruit bowl. I should've given him the last orange that day If I know that _it _would happen to him.

I wiped away my tears and continued cooking for the brat.

I went straight up to his room holding a silver tray consisting of the Banana pancakes i made, Milk and a banana.

I let myself in and saw that he was still sleeping. I placed his breakfast on the table and proceeded to his bed thinking of ways to wake him up. I kept nudging him but he just rolled his back at me.

I smirked as I though of an idea.

I leaned close to his ear and .."LEN! WAKE THE HELL UP!" I yelled and he sat up covering his ears.

He glared at me and grabbed my wrist and pinned me down on his bed.

"What the Hell? Get off of me you Brat!" I yelled while struggling, but his grip was far too strong.

"Why Did you do that?" He yelled.

"Uh. to get you awake? We have school today." i said and he twitched.

"Then why the Hell did you Shout at my ear? I could have been deaf!"He yelled glaring at me.

"Well, You couldn't wake up.. So I though of that." I said.

I noticed our position was kinda awkward.

"Uhm. Can you get off me now?" I said and a tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks as he got off me.

"There's your breakfast and If you need anything just call me." I said heading towards the door.

I closed his door and went to my own room to get ready for school.

**Len's POV**

I sighed as I went to my table and looked at the breakfast Rin made me. It looks nice but, What if she secretly placed poison in this?

I shook off those thoughts and ate it. It was really good! Well, better than my last personal servant, It was always burnt when he cooked it.

I was thinking, What would Rin's parents and brother think if she's staying here being my maid?

**Rin's POV**

I was just fixing my white ribbon when suddenly,

"RIN!" Len yelled from the other room. I sighed as I got up.

"What do you need?" i asked and he pointed to his bed where his tie was.

I twitched as I angrily grabbed the yellow tie and tried to tie it around his neck. I thought of strangling his with this tie.

I felt something touch my ribbon and saw Len taking it off and placing it back on neatly on my hair again.

I backed away from him and he rose a brow

"W-Why did you do that?!" I asked and he looked away.

"Your bow thing was dropping, So I fixed it. Why?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. Anything else?" i asked looking away from him.

He shook his head no and I exited his room.

I grabbed my bag from my room and went outside the mansion and saw Gumiya.

"Oh Hey Rin. Wait. Where are you going? The car is back there." He said pointing to the car.

"Oh. I'll just walk there." i said running off.

**Len's POV**

"WHAT?!" I yelled making Gumiya flinch.

"I said that she wanted to walk there so I let her." He said and I saw Gumi run outside.

"That Idiot might get lost! This isn't her usual street!" I yelled.

"Sorry Master Len." Gumiya said.

I ran off to find that Idiot. She could have been chased by dogs or maybe Raped or Kidnapped! Many drunk Guys roam around this street.

Wait. Didn't I want revenge on that girl? Why am I worrying? I should be happy if those things ever happened to her.

**Rin's POV**

Okay. Where the heck am I really going now? Okay. I really admit I'm lost now. Curse my poor sense of direction.

Hm. Right of Left? Of course I would choose the right but, Is it really the right path? My legs are getting tired.

I sat down near a Sakura tree and hid my head. I should have gone with Len to school. Now I'm completely lost.

After a couple of minutes I heard footsteps, I hugged my knees tighter not knowing who it was. Prepare for attack Rin. It could be a Kidnapper or some drunk guy.

It held my head and I kicked as hard as I can and punched it in the stomach.

I opened my eyes and saw Len.

"Ooops." I whimpered out.

"Stupid... Idiot.." he said while coughing.

I helped him up and he kept glaring at me.

"You Idiot. You shouldn't have walked alone to school. Look, You're already lost." He said grabbing my hand and I twitched.

We reached school and as usual, A large crowd of fangirls were waiting for the brat.

"PRINCE LEN-SAM-!" Their high pitched squealing were stopped by them all gasping.

"Prince Len-sama? Who is that lousy girl?" One asked and I twitched.

"Yeah! Why are you holding her filthy hand?" I shook off his hand and glared at the girls.

"She's my Personal Maid for 3 days." Len said very proudly while smirking and I heard snickering form the girls.

I pushed my way through the girls to maybe find Miku and Teto but unluckily a girl pulled me tightly.

I winced slightly and glared when I came face to face to Galaco.

"What do you want Galaco?" I asked boredly.

"No one holds Prince Len-sama's hand if you aren't part of his official fanclub." She said crossing her arms.

"Psh. A fanclub for that Brat?" I said and her eyes darkened.

"How dare you-!" She was about to slap me and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of her hand to my face.

I opened my eyes and was shocked on seeing Len preventing Galaco's hand from slapping me.

"P-Prince L-Len-sama.." She whimpered out.

"Don't hit my maid. Your hand will get filthy." he said and Galaco snickered at me. I glared at both of them and continued running off to find Miku or Teto.

I hate Len. I hate this Job. I saw Miku and Teto and ran up to them.

"Rinny! How's it going with Len?"Miku asked.

"Horrible." I said in complete agony and they giggled while patting my back.

"Two more days Rinny. Just Two more Days." Teto said while giving me a thumbs up.

"Earlier, There were NO ORANGES inside his fridge. It was just full of Stupid Bananas!" I shouted.

"Whoa. How'd ya Survive Rinny?" Teto asked.

"Luckily Gumi bought some at the store." I said and they looked at each other.

"Who's Gumi?" They asked in unison and I giggled.

"She's one of Len's maids who had been nice to me. Along with Gumiya." I said.

"Oh." We entered the classroom and sat at our seats.

Len entered inside with Ted and Kaito and Len was busy flirting with other girls in the class.

I sweatdropped. How can Kaito and Ted be bestfriends with the Brat if he's always so busy flirting with other girls?

He sat beside me and smirked. I glared at him.

Two more days Rin. Just Two more Days with this Brat.

* * *

**Third Chapter Done! :D**

**Happy Birthday Miku! **

**Sorry to those banana lovers, I kinda made Rin hate Bananas alot in this chapter. **

**Review please! .**


End file.
